phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonic Fork
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 720 MST |stars = 10 |special = King's |ability = Allows Megid to pierce |ATP = 325-340 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 50 |MST = 35 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 950 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 30 |special = King's |ability = Allows Megid to pierce |ATP = 574-668 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 128 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A dark weapon, infamous for its malevolent origins. Boosts the penetrating power of Megid." : — In-game description Demonic Fork is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. See the drop chart below for information on which section IDs can acquire this item. Demonic Fork can only be equipped by Forces. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 12% of the target's experience points if the attack hits. Additionally, equipping this weapon will allow all Megid casts to be able to pierce through mobs. Drop Chart Demonic Fork in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has a rare to very rare drop rate. Certain section IDs may stumble upon it upon farming the specified mobs. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Demonic Fork's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Demonic Fork has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Dark Halfguard Pso ep3 demonic fork.png|Demonic Fork|link=Demonic Fork Pso ep3 kamui.png|Kamui*|link=Kamui Pso ep3 madhu.png|Madhu|link=Madhu Trivia *The Dreamcast weapon description reads, "This evil fork brings bad luck to the person who equips it. Its special attack steals enemy experience." Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods